<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know What You Did Last Summer by Fantasyeverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654970">I Know What You Did Last Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything'>Fantasyeverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Formula 1, Formula One, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was with Lando," Max whispered. </p><p>Daniel laughed, "I know you're lying Maxy. I called Lando, you weren't there. You were never there."</p><p>Max opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>Daniel was fed up. He didn't care anymore, he had to know. "Are you cheating on me?"</p><p>Or: Daniel thinks Max is cheating on him, because he comes home drunk every night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know What You Did Last Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day Daniel felt a little bit worse. He thought he had everything; a wonderful boyfriend, his F1 dream job, a nice apartment and a good family. But in the last few weeks, something was wrong with Max. He was very secretive when they were at the track, when the whole paddock already knew about their relationship. Also, he hadn't talked much to him at all this last week. Max did text a lot, but that also decreased. Daniel got a bad feeling about it. Was Max going to break up with him?</p><p>After a few days, Max started talking to Daniel even less, Daniel didn't even know that was possible. Daniel started to feel miserable, a really sad feeling. Why didn't his boyfriend want to talk to him anymore? What had happened? </p><p> </p><p>Max came home later, while the Dutchman liked to be home. Daniel stopped and stared at his boyfriend. Max swirled towards the stairs, had he been drinking? The Australian frowned and walked quickly to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Maxy?"</p><p> </p><p>Max looked around until he looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes. He smiled and dropped himself, luckily Daniel was under the stairs to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>"Max! Fuck!" Daniel shouted worriedly.</p><p>Max shook his head, "Sssh, don't tell Daniel."</p><p> </p><p>The Australian put the Dutchman down in a chair in the living room. "I'm daniel."</p><p>Max put his hand over his mouth and started to giggle. "I have a little secret."</p><p>Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes. "Oh? And what could that little secret be?" </p><p> </p><p>The drunken Dutchman looked a little sad. He bit his lip and stared at the floor. Daniel frowned again, what was wrong with his boyfriend? But Daniel shook his head. Max must have just gotten drunk with Lando. He went gaming with him. When Max was drunk he would tell a lot of nonsense.</p><p>Daniel picked up his boyfriend and took him upstairs. Then he tucked the Dutchman into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Max was asleep within a minute, so Daniel could walk downstairs. Daniel sighed and reached for his phone to message Lando.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel: You got Max quite drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Within a second he got a disturbing message back.</p><p> </p><p>Lando: Max wasn't with me tonight</p><p> </p><p>Daniel frowned and his throat lumped.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel: what do you mean? He went gaming with you.</p><p>Lando: No? Sorry Dan</p><p>Daniel: Then where was he?</p><p>Lando: Maybe with Charles?</p><p> </p><p>That was the last place where Daniel wanted Max to be. He wouldn't admit it, but sometimes Daniel was jealous of the bond that Max and Charles had. Charles was so handsome, a flirt, smart, sweet and so much more. Daniel often wondered if Max couldn't fall for Charles. They were such good friends. </p><p> </p><p>That night Daniel slept on the couch. He was feeling bad after last night. He opened his eyes when he heard his boyfriend in the kitchen. Max was wearing a black bathrobe from Daniel. Max tried to get to the painkillers, but just couldn't reach it and dropped the jar on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," he muttered.</p><p>"Headache?" Daniel asked. </p><p>Max looked up as he picked up the pills. "Yeah." He took a glass of water and swallowed two pills. Then he took three more glasses of water. "Why did you sleep on the couch?" Max asked in a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel shrugged. Why was he sleeping on the couch again? Because of jealousy?</p><p> </p><p>"You stank," Daniel lied.</p><p>Max laughed, "That's right. It was a fun night."</p><p> </p><p>"With Lando?"</p><p>Max stiffened and clenched his hands to the counter. "Yes it was very nice." Max's voice shook a little, so Daniel knew he was lying.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to take a shower," mumbled the Dutchman.</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?" Daniel said. He winked at his boyfriend and walked over to him. He stroked the Dutchman's ass with his right hand. "I've missed you." Daniel tried to kiss Max, but Max avoided him and walked away.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower alone." Then he ran up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>This behavior continued for several days. Daniel went crazy, but tried to trust his boyfriend. They loved each other, they belonged together. Or so he thought.</p><p>Max came home late one Sunday morning. Daniel was sitting on the stairs and got up immediately when the door opened. </p><p> </p><p>"Where were you?!" The Australian never shouted, but he didn't know what to do anymore. Could this relationship be saved? Every night Max came home drunk. He smelled, screamed, didn't want to touch Daniel and didn't talk to him anymore. And now he hadn't come home at all.</p><p> </p><p>"I was with Lando," Max whispered. </p><p>Daniel laughed, "I know you're lying Maxy. I called Lando, you weren't there. You were never there."</p><p> </p><p>Max opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>Daniel was fed up. He didn't care anymore, he had to know. "Are you cheating on me?"</p><p> </p><p>Max frowned, but soon that frown was gone. He seemed to think for a moment and then slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"With whom? With Charles probably, isn't it ?!"</p><p> </p><p>The Dutchman nodded again and stared at the ground. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel didn't know what to do. He walked over to his boyfriend and pushed him against the wall. Then he walked away, grabbed a bag and gave it to the Dutchman. "Grab your things and go." </p><p>Daniel frowned when Max immediately did as he was asked. Max said nothing and walked upstairs, as if he wanted this too. Didn't Max want to stay with him?</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren’t you screaming? Do you want to leave me?" Daniel shouted at Max as he stuffed clothes into the bag. Max fell silent, tears running down his cheeks. Max never cried, but now seemed unable to stop. </p><p> </p><p>There was something in that shout, a pain behind it. Max watched. He watched Dan’s eyes and he knew. The anger was nothing but a shield for pain, like a cornered soldier randomly throwing out grenades, scared for his life, lonely, desperate. He breathed in real slow. What if nothing blew up? What if there were no consequences? Wouldn't Dan have to calm down? Wouldn't the shield clatter to the ground and let the pain tumble out?</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to live with Charles now? We belonged to each other, Maxy! How could you have screwed up so badly!" The nickname he had for the Dutchman felt like a curse.</p><p>When Max had collected everything he went downstairs and closed the door softly behind him. Daniel ran after him, but stopped behind the closed door. He collapsed with his hands in his hair. He screamed and screamed. Anger in a moment can scar for a lifetime, self control is worth the time and effort it takes to develop. </p><p> </p><p>White knuckles from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, his hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. His face was red with suppressed rage. </p><p>Daniel grabbed his car keys and drove to the first bar he could find. He ordered some beers and soon got drunk. He turned around and thought he saw Max. His heart started to beat faster, he hated himself. The Australian picked up his phone and called the Dutchman.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Maxy, I just wanted to say something. I can live each day without you, I can even become a great success. I find happiness in the simple things, yet I miss your caress. I miss the timbre of your voice and the solid sense of your soul. I miss the strength of your embrace and those sweet whispers in my ear.”</p><p> </p><p>The Australian licked his lips for a moment, waiting for an answer that would not come. Daniel dropped a tear and hung up. He hated his life, his love for Max.</p><p> </p><p>He was broken now, shattered really, robbed early of the tape and glue necessary to put his soul back together. His heart, poorly stapled shut, was beating hard but without purpose, his skin stretched across his aching muscles like a worn canvas. His mind was like a lost man at sea, desperate and starving for some reason to live. Desperate for a memory, good, warm, welcoming, one he could smile to. </p><p> </p><p>He walked home, crawled into his bed with an abandoned t-shirt of Max in his hands. The smell of his ex boyfriend calmed him down. He cried, combined with anger for Max and Charles.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after, Daniel walked across the paddock like a ghost. He had huge bags under his eyes, dark as night. His hair was untidy and his face was all sorrow. In the distance he sees the red colors, a color he hated because of yesterday. How could Charles do this to him? He knew Daniel was insecure. He had sworn they were only friends. </p><p> </p><p>He ran to the trader and pushed him against the wall. Charles was startled and let out a scream.</p><p> </p><p>"How could you?!" Daniel shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Charles didn't understand, "what do you mean? Daniel put me down."<br/>
Daniel laughed, "Max already told me so you can quit the act. I know you guys lied to me.”</p><p> </p><p>But Charles still didn't get it. "Daniel what are you talking about? Let me go."</p><p>"I know you two had sex. He's cheating."</p><p> </p><p>Charles frowned, "is that what he said? Daniel that's not true at all."</p><p> </p><p>Now Daniel began to have doubts, so he decided to let go of Charles.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? Why would he lie about that?" </p><p> </p><p>Charles looked concerned at the Australian. He wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. He was one of Max's best friends, but the Dutchman had said nothing about this to him. Suddenly, Charles realized that Daniel really thought Max had been cheating on him. How could he think that? Max loved Daniel and would never ....</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Max now? What happened Daniel?!" Charles's accent grew thick because of his anger.</p><p>Daniel stopped and stared at his shoes. "I sent him away."</p><p> </p><p>For a moment it was as if the world stood still. The two men looked at each other in silence. They could read the pain and anger in each other's eyes. "You sent him away? You promised to stay with him despite his fears. How could you do that?" Charles looked shocked at the other.</p><p>Daniel gasped, "He said he had cheated on me. He has been acting so weird these past few weeks and hardly spoke to me anymore. I believed him."</p><p>Charles shook his head and put on his coat. "I have to find him. Is he in the Red Bull garage?" </p><p> </p><p>Before Daniel could answer, he felt a hard slap in the face. Surprised, he looked at the person who had hurt him. Lando glared at him with tears in his eyes. "What the fuck have you done with Max? He came to my door crying yesterday morning and hasn't spoken a word yet. Fucking hell Daniel if you hurt him then I will hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel frowned and touched his sore cheek briefly. Fuck that hurt. "Max was with you? Where is he now?"</p><p>Lando rolled his eyes, "Oh and now you care."</p><p>Charles looked at Lando with concern. "How is he?"</p><p>Lando stared at both men. "It's bad. He hasn't said a word. Fuck I've never seen him like this."</p><p>Charles sighed, "Max lied to Daniel. Daniel accused him of cheating on him with me, and Max confirmed it.”</p><p>Lando laughed, "as if he would cheat. He would never do that and certainly not with you."</p><p>Daniel grabbed Lando's hands. "What's the matter then? I need him and he needs me.”</p><p> </p><p>Charles and Lando were silent, no one knew what was going on. Until Charles suddenly looked at the others with wide eyes. He seemed to doubt for a moment, but saw the tears in Daniel's eyes. They needed each other.</p><p>"Max contacted his father a few weeks ago."</p><p>Lando and Daniel looked at each other in shock. "Why?" they cried in unison. Max hated his father. That homophobic bastard hated everything about Max. Why would he reopen this wound? Charles sighed, "He was thinking about the future and wanted to try it one more time. He wanted to talk to his father one more time."</p><p> </p><p>Lando clenched his fists, "what did that bastard say that hurts Max so much?"</p><p>Charles stared at the floor, "I think he's still there."</p><p>Now it was Daniel's turn to clench his fists, "What? He's here? In the garage? Why didn't you say something ?!"</p><p> </p><p>Charles threw his arms in the air, "I had to promise to never tell. He knew you didn't like it. He promised to come to me when things went badly. Apparently he lied to me too."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel looked anxiously at the Red Bull garage and was about to go there. He was still welcome there, or so he hoped. Behind him, he heard Lando and Charles chasing him. "Dan, you can't just-" he heard Lando protest. But Daniel didn't care anymore, he had to speak to Max. His ex? His boyfriend? What were they now?</p><p> </p><p>He walked through the garage to the room where Max was supposed to be. Daniel knew this room all too well. Here they had fights, sex, love, grief and a lot of pain. Oh this room meant a lot to them. He knocked gently on the door. There was no sound, but Daniel knew the door was unlocked. He opened the door and found Max staring at him with red eyes. He had clearly been crying. But that was not all, there was a big cut on the forehead of the Dutchman. The whole room was turned upside down. Red fingerprints were clearly visible on Max's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked, Max got up and walked over to Daniel. The Australian thought he was getting a hug, but Max tried to push him out of the room. "Dan, you have to go! Please. He can't see you."</p><p>Daniel frowned, "Your father? Did he do this?" Max didn't listen and still tried to push Daniel out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through his system was shutting down his ability to think logically. He wanted to run or beat the living daylights out of Jos, either would do.</p><p>"What happened Maxy? I talked to Charles and you didn't cheat. Why are you acting so weird?" Max was silent, but stopped pushing. He dropped himself to the ground and felt the wound on his head. It was bleeding profusely, so Daniel pressed a cloth on it that was on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to make you think I was cheating on you so that you were going to break up with me." The shy Dutchman started to cry again and Daniel put his arms around him. "Well that clearly worked Maxy."</p><p> </p><p>Max nodded, got up to lock the door and sat on the bed. "I contacted my father. I was hoping to help him improve our relationship." Daniel listened, he didn't want to interrupt.</p><p>"We met in the park. The conversation went pretty well, until he asked if we were still together. I told him yes and he didn't like it. He didn't want to see me again until it was over between us. Don't worry, I immediately told him he could leave. "</p><p> </p><p>Max stared at his fingers, if they were very interesting. "But he wanted to see me again, so I had hope. Again he told us to break up, but again I refused." Daniel took Max's hand and gave him a little squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"The third time I lost hope, but I came anyway. That was a big mistake, because that was the day his fist hit my eye."</p><p>Daniel looked shocked at Max, "You said it was Lando by accident."</p><p>Max nodded, "and that was just the first lie. I got caught up in lies and physical pain. On day ten he said you and me had to part ways or else he would go after you, Charles and Lando. I had to Daniel,  but I couldn't break up with you. So I drank a lot and pretended to cheat on you with Charles so you would break up with me. "</p><p> </p><p>"Oh baby, why didn't you talk to me? We can fix this."</p><p> </p><p>Max cried and looked at his boyfriend, "I didn't know how. I'm so scared of him Daniel." Lando and Charles came behind Daniel, who also looked at the Dutchman with concern. </p><p>"Max you could tell us," Charles tried carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Max shook his head, "I'm sorry. Daniel, I would never cheat and it hurt that you put me out of the house, but I understand. I was really mean to you."</p><p>Daniel smiled, "Don't worry, Maxy. These two made it very clear to me that I was an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Max winced and took Daniel's hand. Charles frowned, who would that be? But judging by Max, it could only be one person. </p><p>"Why is your door locked Max ?! Open it." Jos's loud voice could be heard through the thin walls. Daniel clenched his fists and walked to the door. Max wanted to stop him, but that was impossible. Lando walked up to Max and gave him a hug, somebody was supposed to be with him. The Australian looked determined and threw the door open. Jos's face flushed with anger.<br/>
"What are you doing here?" Jos's voice was rough.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel smiled. He wanted to hit that man so hard, but knew it wasn't the solution. "We found out about your plans. Max doesn't need you anymore, he has us now. Leave before bad things start to happen."</p><p>Jos shook his head and pointed to his son. "Max you're coming with me right now."</p><p>Charles pushed Jos out of his best friend's room. "You can't speak to him anymore. Leave."</p><p> </p><p>Jos clenched his fists and lashed out at Charles, luckily Daniel took the arm of the Dutchman and pushed him back. "Leave" he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Max had remained silent the whole time, but now decided to get up. "Dad, I don't need you anymore. You were a big part of my life, but now I have others to help me. They help me the right way, instead of using force. I'm going to make sure you never get into the paddock again.”</p><p> </p><p>His father laughed, "You need me Max. Do you really think these people will stay with you? They are your rivals, they turn against you."</p><p> </p><p>Max shook his head. "They never would."</p><p>Daniel looked proudly at his boyfriend. He had never stood up for himself so well.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Verstappen, I think it’s better that you leave. I just messaged security so they can arrive any minute," Lando said very carefully.</p><p>Jos started to swear loudly and quickly ran away. The others looked surprised at Lando. "Did you really message security?" Charles wondered. Lando grinned and shook his head, "No, but it worked."</p><p>Max looked shy at the others, "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p> Daniel smiled, "You did so well! You stood up for yourself."</p><p>Max nodded, he felt proud too. He had told his secret, finally. "Daniel, can I live with you again?" Max asked cautiously. Daniel kissed the Dutchman, "Of course it was a stupid mistake to send you away."</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we just go home Maxy? It was a tiring day."</p><p>Max's eyes started to glow. "Yes please."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>